Traditionally, movies and other media programs have been distributed to theaters on film for display to audiences. As the film is repeatedly shown to audiences, the film experiences wear that affects the user experience during subsequent viewings. Additionally, the time required to manufacture and distribute each copy of the film makes last minute changes difficult.
More recently, advances in digital projection technology have made it possible for theaters to show movies to audiences without the need for film. A digital copy of the movie can be stored and repeatedly shown to audiences without the degradation associated with film. Additionally, digital production technology allows the movie to be recorded and edited entirely in a digital format. Changes can be made directly to the digital master, and copies can then be distributed to theaters without transferring the movie to film.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.